Broken Crown
by Ebony Shadow Willow
Summary: What happened to Orpheus after he lost his wife?


Broken Crown.

The last thing he saw was his wife's face in shock and her hand reaching out for him to grab. Before she pulled back and swallowed up by the darkness again. He could only feel her fingertips as he reached out to her but it was too late. She was gone.

He Cried out her name only an empty echo of his voice could be heard from the dark cave. He dropped to his knees and cried in shock, angst , frustration.

"No, no, no this could not be happening to him!" He began to sob uncontrollably. He cried until he began hyperventilate and his throat became sore from yelling so much. He Punched the raw ground out of frustration until his knucklers where raw and bled. All the while he cursed "Damn, Damn, Damn It! Damn It!" after that he broke down crying again. This went on for hours after a while he stood up and stumbled into the wood's aimlessly wondering. He felt completely numb inside and heartbroken. He Started to wear a dark red clock with a hood on it to hide himself from the public. He wondered unnoticed by anyone from one town to the next just simple stumbling and slow dragging footsteps like a zombie. He spent most of his time in the woods only playing his lyre for the animals. They never gave him pity or shocked expressions. when he passed their way not like people did. Shock because to see him in such a sad state and pity for what he had lost. He looked nothing more but a homeless beggar. No the animals where kind at night a wolf or fox would curly up near him to keep him warm at night or a deer would bring him berries to eat where he would leave the offering untouched. Days and weeks merged into one another. He had tried to jump of a cliff but couldn't bring him self to do was scared. Once he came to his sense he broke down crying. He would have moments where he would have complete emotional breakdown's. His appearance became ragged. His clothes became dirty and torn ,his hair disheveled and he grew a stubble from not shaving, he had gone day's without eating, leaving his body weak to hunger pains, the cold, dizzy spells. He could count most of his protruding ribs. His mother had came and visited him and she seemed shock to see him in such state. She called out his name gentle hoping he wasn't too far gone. He knew who she was and he hadn't gone insane, well not yet. She warned him of the doom that was on the horizon and she told him to get help or hide from the danger the was to befall him. He Screamed out in pain as his flesh was ripped and torn. They plunged their knives deep into his flesh, twisting ,tearing at skin, veins blood and bone. He felt it all. When the blade's of their knives broke and got stuck in his flesh. they used their nails and teeth to tear at his bare flesh, bite out his veins, tenants, scarp their nails at his raw protruding bones. Then they licked up his blood from his bleeding body. They skinned ,tore and carved at his body then they scooped up his organs and gobbled them down as he laid their watching and screaming. Then with their knives they cracked up his chest like a walnut, his bare rips and chest opening up like branches and they slashed at his throat and yanked at his head until he could feel his neck crack, painfully being severed from his body, ripped musicale, bone lungs, and blood.

-Centuries passed and yet he was still alive.-

Orpheus awoke to sound of gentle crashing wave's and the early morning sunlight that came through the window of the small room. He had been crying in his sleep. He could feel his tears become damp as they slid down his face. He Took Deep Breath's and calmed down. Rare occasion his mother would visit him and they would talk .These where his happiest moments because he had someone to talk to. She still loved him even though he had been through so much this meant so much to him. He felt like a burden most of the time's. The Family inconvenience.

he Missed his Father.

The End

I don't own a thing all right's go to their Respectful owners and Neil Gaimen.

Purely Fan-made and listen to Mumford and Son's song Broken Crown! Super good song and my main inspiration for this fic. Don't own a thing


End file.
